Back To December
by Kermit The Yoda
Summary: Randiasi Son Fic. Definitely worth the read. Read and Review.


**Song: Back To December**  
**By: Taylor Swift**  
**Characters: Randy Orton and Ted DiBiase Jr.**  
**Rating: M **  
**Warning: SLASH! Graphic male/male sex, language, heartbreak, baby oil.**

**Bold Italics: Song Lyrics  
Italics: Flashbacks**

**Review please=)  
**

* * *

**_This is me swallowing my pride,_**  
**_Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night._**  
**_And I go back to December all the time._**

Randy Orton searched through out his bedroom trying to find the cell phone he had misplaced during packing. He was getting ready to head out of town, once again. He picked the phone up and answered it without looking at the caller i.d.

"Hello?"

There was a seconds pause on the other line, and then a shakey voice spoke.

"Randy. It's Ted."

Randy's jaw dropped a bit, and he closed his eyes for a moment. Ted DiBiase was the last person on the planet he'd expect a phone call from. After all, Ted had been the one to walk out of Randy's life without so much as an explanation.

"Ted." Randy's voice was a low growl "It's been awhile."

"Yeah, I know. How have you been? How's Alanna?"

"She's great, she's with Sam right now. I've been..okay." Randy paused "You?"

"I've been alright" Ted said, swallowing the lump rising in his throat "I'm in town, and I was hoping that maybe we could talk."

Randy sighed inwardly and ran his tongue over his bottom lip before he spoke.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, Ted."

Ted's heart sank.

**_Your guard is up and I know why _**  
**_'Cause the last time you saw me _**  
**_Is still burned in the back of your mind _**

"Randy, I know how you must feel, but if you'll give me five minutes to explain, I'll leave and never turn back again" Ted persisted

Randy's eyes closed again, his mind going back to that night, December 16th.

_Randy could feel his relationship with Ted falling apart. Ted had grown distant, and would act like he didn't want to be around Randy. Randy had figured it was a rut, and that he should try and be more romantic. Randy wasn't the most romantic, or best, man in the world but he was damn sure he wasn't going to loose Ted, not if he could help it. Randy had planned a romantic night for him and Ted, had everything arranged, and even had made Ted promise to meet him on the bridge in the park. Randy dressed up nice, jeans, a black button up, put on the best smelling cologne he could find. He waited on the bridge for 20 minutes and Ted finally showed up, not bothering to apologize for being late. Randy shrugged it off, determined not to let anything ruin their night, and gave Ted the bouquet of flowers he had bought. Ted took them and Randy could have swore that he saw tears in the younger man's eyes._

_"Ted, what's wrong?" Randy asked, reaching out to pull Ted close to him_

_Ted pulled back, and glared up at Randy._

_"I'm leaving,Randy. I'm moving back to Tampa. I just can't be with you anymore." Ted dropped the roses on the ground, turned, and walked away, never turning back._

Ted's voice on the other line of the phone snapped Randy's attention back.

"Fine...I guess five minutes wouldn't hurt."

"Thank you. See you in a few minutes." Ted hung up the phone and laid back against the seat of his car, letting out a deep sigh.

**_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you _**  
**_Wishing that I'd realized what I had when you were mine _**  
**_I'd go back to December, turn around and make it alright._**

Ted was determined to make things right with Randy. He was foolish and stupid for ever listening to his dad instead of his own heart. Ted's father was a good Christian man, who believed Ted and Randy's relationship was wrong. When Ted Sr. found out about the two, he demanded that his son leave Randy or else the family would disown him and he'd loose his inheritance. Ted tried ignoring his father, but soon his mother and even Brett turned on him. It was either loose his family or loose Randy. Ted couldn't stand the thought of either, but in the end, he chose to let Randy go. It was the biggest mistake of his life.

**_These days I haven't been sleeping _**  
**_Staying up playing back myself leaving._**

Ted started the drive to Randy's house, his sweaty palms gripping the steering wheel.  
He let his mind wander back to happier times, trying to ease the tension he felt.

**_I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right,_**  
**_And how you held me in your arms that September night._**

_Ted was staying with Randy for the first time since they had been dating. They both had a few days off and Ted couldn't pass up Randy's offer to come home with him. They had a nice dinner and had spent the evening on the couch, talking, cuddling and kissing. It was getting late and Randy needed to be up early to get Alanna from Sam's. Soon they would have to go to bed, and though neither of them talked about it, Ted was sure he'd be sleeping in the guest room, since he had never done anything more than make out with Randy. Ted yawned and leaned his head on Randy's shoulder._

_"Ready for bed?" Randy asked, nuzzling his face gently into Ted's hair._

_"Mmhmm.." Ted murmured softly_

_Randy stood up from the couch, then bent down and scooped Ted into his arms. Ted knew that tonight was the night and he wrapped his arms around the Viper's neck, trailing soft kisses over the exposed flesh as Randy walked into his bedroom. He set Ted down on the bed then pulled the younger man's shirt over his head before trailing his tanned hands down Ted's chest to his jeans. Ted squirmed a bit, helping Randy slid the denim to the floor, along with his boxers._  
_Randy's eyes trailed over his boyfriend's body before removing his own clothes and climbing onto the bed._

_"Suck me" Randy said, wrapping his fingers around Ted's hair and pulling him closer_

_Ted looked up at Randy as he slipped his tongue out of his mouth and licked the dripping pre-cum off. Randy closed his eyes and breathed in, moaning as Ted began to take Randy's length into his hot mouth. AS Ted was sucking on his cock, Randy slipped his hand over Ted's thigh, and between his legs. Ted moaned around Randy's throbbing member as he felt the older man probe his most private area. Only one other man had touched him there so while he wasn't a virgin, he was still tight. Randy leaned over a bit and grabbed the baby oil from the night stand, nearly pulling himself out of Ted's mouth. Randy looked down and grinned as he thrust his hips forward, forcing himself back into Ted's mouth. Ted gagged a bit, but quickly regained his composure and resumed sucking Randy. Randy poured the baby oil onto his hand, then looked down at Ted's outstretched form, propping himself up on his elbows. Randy smirked and poured the oil down Ted's chest and stomach. Ted shivered as Randy's hand rubbed the oil into his body, over his aching cock, and back to his sensitive hole. Randy slid a finger into Ted,_  
_causing the boy to throw his head back and moan. Randy slid between Ted's legs and positioned himself._

_"Ready?" Randy asked, kissing along Ted's collarbone._

_"Ready." Ted sighed, raking his nails down Randy's tattooed arms._

_Randy groaned, pushing himself into his lover, making them one, loosing them in the sensual world of passion and lust._

Ted blinked and returned his mind to the present, tears falling down his cheeks. How could he have been so fucking stupid to leave that? He slammed his fist on the steering wheel as he pulled into Randy's drive way. This was it. His only chance to get the love of his life back. He walked up to the door and rang the bell,  
waiting for the moment that would determine the rest of his future.

**_Maybe this is wishful thinking _**  
**_Probably mindless dreaming _**  
**_If we loved again I swear I'd love you right_**

Randy took a deep breath before opening the front door and looking into Ted's eyes.

"Ted." Randy nodded

"Randy" Ted said, feeling himself breaking down.

He didn't care anymore. He let himself go and cried and poured out the entire story to Randy. He was about to get on his hands and knees and beg Randy for forgiveness when Randy reached up and stroked his cheek. He flinched, expecting Randy to hit him. He deserved to be hit, he wanted to be hit. He wouldn't blame Randy one bit if he beat the life out of him, but Randy didn't have a mean bone in his body when it came to Ted. Everyone else, yeah, but never Ted. Randy melted every time Ted came into his thoughts.  
No matter what Ted had done in the past, Randy was ready to take him back, and that's just what he did. Randy pulled Ted inside and closed the door, pressing his ex against it. Ted braced himself for the worst and was shocked when Randy kissed him. He closed his eyes, reveling in Randy's kiss and taste, letting his tongue meet Randy's in firey passion.

"I love you." Ted gasped out when they finally broke apart.

"I know." Randy pressed his lips to Ted's forhead. "I love you too."

**_I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind _**  
**_And I go back to December all the time.

* * *

_**

**So that was the hardest sex scene to write, because Randy wasn't making Ted bleed, scream, and so on. My Randy muse is NOT that forgiving and loving...but in this story, it just fit. They're so perfect. Why Ted would ever leave that man is beyond me.**

**Review please. I am personally proud of the story, and want everyone's opinions! **


End file.
